


Five Times Seiya Tries To Make Enemies Out of Boredom

by Lihai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido orphanage genfic. Seiya goes around wanting to make enemies, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Seiya Tries To Make Enemies Out of Boredom

Seiya was looking for someone to pick a fight with, and the boy with the yellow hair wasn't it.

Mostly it was because the boy kept to himself and spent his free time learning Japanese with a tutor. He learned it fast, too. Seiya didn't like to disturb people who were studying. Too bad, since the boy was tough. Just yesterday another kid called Jabu taunted him. The blond boy said something in Russian, smacked Jabu upside down, and walked away. He wasn't smiling, but close. Seiya was awed. He wanted an opponent like that.

"Was it really that easy for him?" he asked Jabu. Jabu punched him, he kicked Jabu, and Tatsumi boxed their ears before sending them to their rooms without lunch and dinner. All in all, a satisfying day.

*

Shun was Seiya's own age. He cried a lot and didn't hit people even when they hit him. But he always got pretty high scores in his trainings. Many of the other kids didn't notice since they were too busy trying not to make Ikki mad.

"Sparring partner?" Shun said when Seiya asked him. He sounded doubtful. "Can't you choose someone else?"

"Everyone else already has a partner. Besides, you're fast and your uppercuts are good."

Shun didn't cry and they bowed to each other happily at the end of the session. Seiya was curious to know who would win if Shun was fired up instead of careful.

*

Of course Seiya challenged Ikki, and had his fingers sprained for his pains. But it was far more annoying when Ikki marched off without reacting to his insults, as if Seiya hadn't spoken at all.

*

"Bored?" the new boy said. He was quiet and serious. Seiya had only seen him excited once, during yesterday's soccer match. "Have you been here for very long?"

"Five months. It's more like fifty years. Come on, what do you have to lose? Tatsumi won't have to know."

The boy was reading some biology book. He read more than all the other kids combined. Just thinking about it made Seiya dizzy. Now the boy marked his place in the book with his thumb.

"It doesn't matter if you lose or win," he said, repeating Seiya's own words earlier.

"Okay, I'd like to win," Seiya admitted, "but it doesn't seem I can beat you very easily, either."

"Then I accept."

Seiya lost, and Tatsumi still knew nothing. Another satisfying day.

*

"You boys aren't allowed here, are you?" the princess demanded. They wouldn't have crossed paths if Seiya hadn't sneaked in through the back door. He wanted to check out the larder, hoping for a slice of strawberry shortcake or two. He might share it with Shun or that book-reading new boy. "Well?"

"Pooh," Seiya replied. "Everyone needs to eat, so yeah, we're allowed in the kitchen." Nothing could be more boring than this. Any minute now she would scream for Tatsumi or the guards, and Seiya would be grounded.

The princess went a little pink. Her eyes were big and burning, and Seiya became wary. She might yell for her grandpa, the big shot, and not Tatsumi. Still, boring.

"Get out," she ordered. "Don't ever let me find you in here again."

With that, she disappeared around the corner. Seiya stood where he was, disappointed that no explosion happened. Somehow he felt he had lost again. But maybe, next time, when the princess was in a bad mood -


End file.
